Una Mirada
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un minific con detalles hermosos, espero sea de su agrado...Albertfic
1. Chapter 1

**Minific**

 **Una mirada**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Estaba sentada frente al piano, la primera vez que la vi, ella me miraba, era como si todo mi alrededor se despareciera, esa bella mirada fija en mi, tocaba la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida, pero no miraba las teclas, solo fijamente estábamos enlazados, era una hipnosis increíble, algo que nunca había sentido, su paz, se convertía en mi tranquilidad y sin dejar de tocar, era como si ambos estuviéramos en el cielo…

La melodía termino y como si todo hubiese terminado, su mirada se apago y yo… quede desconcertado.

\- Buenas tardes, Señor.

\- ¿Quién es ella?

\- ¿Candy?

\- Si, ella, porque me miraba fijamente y después se va como si nada, sin saludar siquera.

\- Ella es ciega, tuvo un accidente cuando niña, sus padres murieron y… quedo huérfana, el estado se hizo cargo de ella, al parecer su madre tocaba el piano y no deja de hacerlo, es más lo ha perfeccionado, sus melodías son creativas y originales.

\- ¡Ciega!

Albert salía desconcertado, estaba seguro que se habían visto, esa mujer estaba mintiendo, no era posible que fuera ciega, el sintió esa conexión de inmediato, algo estaba extraño ahí. Durante esos días, el empresario había pasado de visita a su familia, tenía mucho tiempo sin visitarlos debido a sus múltiples ocupaciones, su madre estaba enferma, su padre había fallecido hacía algunos años y su hermano se había casado después para irse a residir fuera del país.

El médico le daba las indicaciones y consideraba que su madre no tendría mucho enferma, solo necesitaba compañía y tranquilidad, en ese momento al mencionarle la palabra tranquilidad, recordaba a la chica del centro de atenciones a los adultos mayores, donde había ido a visitar para dejar a su madre y que esta fuera atendida. Sin embargo, al conocer el lugar no le gustaba y pensaba mejor llevarla con él a la gran ciudad.

\- Mamá no quiero que te quedes sola, el médico dice que requieres tranquilidad y compañía, sé que aquí no te ha faltado nada, pero me encantaría mucho que te fueras conmigo a Chicago.

\- ¡Oh hijo!, no es posible, pronto tendrás una esposa, supongo que debes tener novia y… no me gustaría hacer mal tercio por ahí.

\- No hay una chica de momento y, sabes bien que tu eres mi chica ahora, si es por compañía, contratare a una persona para que esté con nosotros y ambos nos beneficiemos, además, hay personal de servicio y solo estarás tranquila, mi casa en Chicago es grande, hay recamaras en el primer piso. El costo de esta casa, puede servirte si la quieres vender.

\- ¿Vender?

\- Solo si lo deseas, sé que tiene problemas, ha sido descuidad y le falta mantenimiento, pero si no la quieres vender, me hare cargo de que la reparen y la pongan bien.

\- Bueno, haremos un trato, me iré mientras reparas la casa, si en ese tiempo surge la idea de casarte, yo regresar aquí, así esperaré a que vengan un día mis nietos a verme.

\- Hay algo más mamá, el médico ha dicho que ya no debes estar sola, creo que un hijo puede llevar a su madre a su hogar y no será mal visto, sé que eres joven y hermosa, pero eres mi madre.

\- ¡Albert! Por Dios, como dices tonterías, sabes, la casa esta a tu nombre, tu padre la dejo para ti, si deseas venderla, hazlo, yo puedo ir a un asilo.

\- Si, me lo dijiste pero… no me agrada ese lugar.

\- ¿No te agrada?

\- No, de hecho hay una joven que tiene ceguera, quisiera que la llevaras a la ciudad y…

\- ¿Candy?

\- ¿La conoces?

\- Por supuesto, hijo. Y tú debes conocerla igual, es la hija de los Mackenzie, cuando era pequeña venia aquí y jugaba con tu hermano y contigo.

\- No la recuerdo.

\- Como no, si duro mucho tiempo la historia esa donde, ella lloraba por la lluvia y tú la tomaste en tus brazos y te la llevaste a tu habitación, imagina la cara de su padre cuando llegamos, y al buscarla para tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a casa, nadie la encontraba, estaba dormida abrazada a ti. El gran lio que le armo ese hombre a tu padre.

\- ¿gran lio?

\- Si, dijo que si volvía a pasar ese atrevimiento, te obligaría a casarte con ella, era una niña y tu un joven muy atento tenía seis años y tu apenas ibas a cumplir trece.

\- ¡Dios! Que loco se oye eso. Pero sabes… cuando la vi, pensé como que ella me miraba, como si no estuviera ciega.

\- El golpe en la cabeza la dejo ciega a los siete, sus padres fallecieron en ese accidente y… fue un milagro que sobreviviera. Además, su madre era pianista, y si, le enseñaba a tocarlo, pero a ella lo desarrolló como si todavía tomara clases.

\- Pues sí, la escuche y… su música es increíble, puede ser una gran concertista.

\- Si, ella viene a visitarme seguido, conoce todo el lugar, se mueve sola y todos la ayudan

\- ¡Sola! No puede ser, es muy peligroso.

\- Parece que conoce todo su entorno, ella se mueve con facilidad. Albert no podía creer lo que le contaba su madre, como ella podía salir a todos lados, sospechaba que no estaba ciega y, cuando se vieron… tenía que asegurarse que no lo veía, porque estaba seguro que ella, ella lo vio fijamente.

\- Mamá, ¿podrías convencerla de que se vaya contigo a Chicago?

\- Por supuesto, la puedo invitar, seria para mí un placer, es una chica única, además sus padres fueron amigos nuestros y… nada me daría más gusto que llevarla conmigo.

En semanas todo cambiaba, Candy era despedía de aquel lugar al que asistía todas las tardes a tocar el piano, también se despedían de Rosemary, la madre de Albert, quien se iría llevándose a la joven de compañía, por orden médica. Ella estaba feliz, nunca había salido de Lakewood y ahora iría a la gran ciudad.

Albert estaba en su habitación viendo como empacaba perfectamente todo, sin toparse con nada, dejando en orden y limpio. Curioso por pensar que desde el accidente había engañado a todos y hasta a sí misma para no ver, así declararse ciega. Cada día que la observaba quedaba más asombrado por todas las cualidades que poseía, un tema tras otro de conversación, todos actualizados y al día, el clima, las noticias, era algo que lo asombraba, para él no estaba ciega y eso no podía quitárselo de la mente.

El viaje a Chicago, la señora Rosemary contaba la historia infantil, haciendo que Candy se sonrojara apenada y a la vez nostálgica, porque le contaban detalles de su padre.

\- ¡Oh! Tía Rosemary, que pena debió haber sentido usted ante ese detalle.

\- No hija, cuando se fue tu padre, mi hijo seguía dormido, por la mañana se levantaba asustado buscándote pro toda la casa, al llegar a la cocina, me contaba cómo te había llevado con él, como temblabas cuando él te tomo en sus brazos y como te fuiste quedando dormida mientras te abrazaba. Ella apenada bajaba el rostro rojizo como un tomate. Eso no pasaba desapercibido para Albert, quien manejaba el auto y la veía por el espejo retrovisor.

\- Mamá ella no debe recordar nada, era muy pequeña.

\- Te equivocas Albert, si lo recuerdo, es la púnica ocasión que pase en tu casa. El tapiz de las paredes era azul cielo como tus ojos, tenía pequeñas florecillas en un ribete a la mitad de las paredes, los muebles eran de madera obscura, la almohada era de plumas y las cobijas suaves de algodón peinado. Albert asombrado preguntaba,

\- ¿Recuerdas todo eso?

\- Si. También recuerdo a tu hermano, se casó con Julia hace tres años, viniste a la boda, pero yo no pude asistir.

\- Pero mi habitación ya no tiene ese tapiz en las paredes. Rosemary con una sonrisa agregaba,

\- Pero cuando ella tenía seis, si era así. Albert insistía

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la boda de mi hermano?

\- Era… el aniversario del fallecimiento de mis padres.

\- Lo siento. Tal vez si te hubiera visto en aquella ocasión, te habría llevado a Chicago para que vieran tu ceguera. Ella se quedo en silencio, Albert al manejar comenzaba a recordar todo lo que había dicho, en verdad era así, continuaba manejando y tuvo que frenar bruscamente al atravesarse un perrito en la calle. Candy se aterró y aun portando el cinturón se abrazo las piernas y se hizo un ovillo, Albert que vio su reacción se hizo a un costado y detuvo el auto, bajaba de inmediato, le abría su puerta y la abrazaba tranquilizándola y confirmándole porque lo había hecho.

Rosemary por su parte, se quedaba atónita e incrédula, jamás había visto a su hijo atender a ninguna mujer de esa manera, tampoco había visto la mirada que tenía cada que podía al retrovisor, como sus ojos brillaban y su voz se enronquecía al verla. Albert estaba enamorado de Candy, apostaba a que su hijo, no se había dado cuenta, pero todo el resto del camino pensaba en esos días que había dejado el trabajo de sus empresas, solo por venir a llevarlas personalmente, cuando pudo enviarle un chofer como en otras ocasiones, cuando tenía eventos importantes.

\- Hijo, Candy es una excelente compañía para mi, solo espero que se acostumbre a la casa, porque lleva años en su hogar, al no poder ver, ha memorizado todo a su alrededor…

\- Ya arregle todo eso mamá, hice una réplica exacta de su habitación en una de mi casa, así ella no se sentirá distinto. La madre soltaba las quijadas, definitivamente, su hijo estaba enamorado de la joven de los Mackenzie.

* * *

 _ **Deseando no se molesten por tener tantos fics, es una manera de darme más tiempo para veniros a continuar**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Minific**

 **Una mirada**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Apenas había entrado y sus suspiros, se volvieron mi felicidad, era como si lograra oler cada rincón de mi frío hogar, era tener a una mujer en mi casa y no sentirme incomodo o molesto, habían entrado algunas mujeres, vaya que si, todas con ideas diferentes a lo que estar ahí tuviera algún significado, con ella, todo cobraba vida, era como si su resplandor, iluminara cada detalle de aquel lugar en el que llevaba viviendo tanto tiempo, solo.

Mi madre había estado ahí antes, conocía al personal que trabajaba para mi, de inmediato tomaba a dirigir todos los detalles, algo si notaba en ella, una sonrisa, como si sintiera mi felicidad con solo ver al pequeño sol que había entrado en casa.

\- ¡Candy! Déjame mostrarte tu habitación, prometo que te sentirás bien aquí.

\- Si, gracias. Supongo que debe estar cerca de tu madre, para hacerle compañía.

\- No. Ella está en otra área, siempre que ha venido se queda en esa habitación, en realidad solo ella la ha ocupado, se puede decir que, es su habitación y está muy retirada de la tuya, me gustaría que… te sintieras como… mi invitada de honor, he estado haciendo citas con especialistas que verán tus… bellos… ojos.

Al decir bellos, ella hizo un pequeño movimiento, su rostro se comenzó a palidecer y de pronto tomo un color intenso ruborizado, era como si sus pensamientos se reflejaran en él. Ambos caminaron tomándose del brazo de él, al llegar a la habitación, hasta el lado de la ventana, había sido cambiado, temblorosa y con pequeños movimientos en sus dedos, se soltaba del brazo para abrir ambos y caminar en la que era su habitación.

Ella no podía concentrarse, solo sentía haber tomado el brazo firme y fuerte del joven que recordaba en su mente, habían pasado muchísimos años, tantos, como los del accidente de sus padres, pero aun recordaba sus palabras tibias, su abrazo y hasta llevarla con él a la cama. Fue sentirse segura, y como si estuviera protegida, hoy por fin, volvía a sentirlo cerca, su presencia, sus palabras, volvían a ser las mismas de aquella noche de lluvia y truenos, " _Tranquila pequeña, estoy contigo, a mi lado no te pasará nada, ven, no temas, te cuidare todo el tiempo_ " Sus palabras volvieron a escucharse, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Es una copia exacta de tu habitación, dime lo que necesitas y hare que lo tengas en este momento, quiero que te sientas en tu hogar.

\- Gracias.

La obscuridad no la sentía en ese momento, solo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón palpitando a toda velocidad, ella quería verse bonita para él, pero no era bonita y ni siquiera se recordaba a sí misma. Pero él había llegado, no era como su hermano, no era como los hombres del pueblo, era él. El hombre que hacía mucho tiempo, la había defendido de sus temores y la había acurrucado en sus brazos, para dormir a su lado y que estuviera protegida.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje sola, Candy? Para que…

\- No. Por favor, no te vayas. Apenas había dicho esas palabras y se había apenado de mencionarlas.

El por su parte, sonrió efusivamente, se acerco y tomo sus manos, la ayudo a caminar por toda la habitación con toda paciencia, una que jamás había tenido para con nadie, le tocaba sus manos y las colocaba palpando cada mueble de madera, cada arreglo irrompible que había en el lugar, el espejo, que no veía, pero que la hacía reflejarse y por lo tanto, le explicaba que al estar frente a él, la persona que estuviera en la entrada, podía verla directamente, la ventana, con el cristal que le daba calor del sol. El guarda ropa, con algunas prendas que el… le había comprado, como regalo… de bienvenida.

Las prendas eran una albornoz afelpado y suave, una pijama fácil de poner y de quitarse, para que no batallara en cambiarse, las botellas de champo y acondicionador, especiales para sus hermosos rizos, las cremas para piel suave y blanca, el maquillaje de su tono, un kit con piezas con pequeños puntos de relieve que mostraban el color que poseía, si, especial para que ella los aprendiera. Varias botellas de perfumes, él las había seleccionado para que ella escogiera la que le gustará, todas en aromas suaves, como el que el percibía de ella.

Cada detalle, su suave voz, todo en él, estaba haciendo que ella se sintiera muy atraída a él, en un pequeño giro, quedaron juntos ella deseaba manifestarle su agradecimiento, y al no poder decir palabras, se abrazo en ese momento de su cintura y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho por fin salieron algunas palabras,

\- Estoy muy agradecida, nadie jamás había hecho tanto por mí. Eres como recuerdo, protector y generoso, como lo fuiste aquella noche de lluvia y truenos espantosos, muchas gracias, Albert. No tengo con que agradecerte, esto que haces por mí.

\- Si tendrás. Ella se separó de inmediato de él, asustada ante esas palabras. Y el agregaba rápidamente,

\- Te he comprado un piano, nada me encantaría más que escucharte… cuando regrese de trabajar, Candy. Ella soltaba un suspiro suave de alivio anexado a una hermosa sonrisa, estirando sus manos, para tocarlo y decirle,

\- Será un placer, el piano es como… si no estuviera sola. El al escucharla, le tomaba ambas manos poniéndole sus labios y después agregaba,

\- Nunca lo estarás. No mientras me tengas cerca. El beso en repetidas ocasiones sus manos y sus dedos, ella en respuesta, le acariciaba el rostro, su cabeza, como si con ello, lo sintiera y lo reconociera, sus oídos, sus labios, su nariz, el contorno de sus ojos, su barbilla con el inicio de una tenue barba cerrada, que ahora poseía. El se dejaba tocar, se sentaba en la banquilla de su tocador quedando accesible a ella, para que pudiera hacerle todo lo que ella deseará, ya que él, no podía.

\- Sigues siendo igual… tal como te recuerdo.

\- No lo creo, he cambiado mucho. Ya no soy un niño, ahora… soy un hombre, Candy.

\- Si, lo sé. Tienes barba, como lija y… tu cabello… es más largo ahora. Cada que hablaba, le tocaba suavemente y eso hacía que el cerrara los ojos, viendo aquella noche, cuando ella al conversar con él lo miraba con sus grandes ojos brillantes, enlazados a los suyos, calmando su llanto, y acariciándolo agradecida por haberla llevado con él.

\- Parece que vuelve a pasar como aquella noche, solo que no estoy en mi cama, ni tu estas en mis brazos.

\- No, ahora hemos crecido, ya no somos niños… y… no puedo verte.

\- Pronto lo harás, verás que los especialistas revisaran tu ceguera, y esos hermosos ojos que iluminan junto a tu bella sonrisa, volverán a ver todo lo que no has podido por estos años. Te doy mi palabra, que recuperarás la vista, así tenga que llevarte hasta el fin del mundo.

\- No creo que sea para tanto, ya me han visto varios médicos especialistas, me dicen que mi vista no tiene problemas y que no saben porque no puedo ver.

\- Un buen especialista neurólogo, podría darnos una respuesta favorable, Candy. Ella se acercaba aun más y ahora lo abrazaba de su cabeza, era el rostro de él quien quedaba en su pecho, cuando entraba su madre. Y observaba con la mirada expresiva de que algo estaba pasando en ese momento, Candy no la veía, pero acariciaba sus cabellos y su espalda. Agradecida porque el tenia optimismo de solucionar su ceguera. Mientras tano, Albert en su abrazo, cerraba sus ojos quedando en sus bustos como pequeños almohadones para él.

\- Candy, Albert. Veo que ustedes tienen algo que no me habían explicado aun. Albert sorprendido, abría sus ojos y ella apenada temblaba nerviosa de sus manos, soltando el cabello acariciado de Albert, respondiendo,

\- Yo… yo…

Albert se ponía de pie, pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y respondía,

\- Mamá, ¿Estás celosa? Candy es una mujer encantadora y respetuosa, esperamos no te comportes como su padre, y nos obligues a casarnos ahora. Porque entonces… no sería hermoso, esperar a que nosotros nos demos cuenta… primero… lo que tenemos y… no te hemos explicado aun. Girando a Candy y tomando una de sus temblorosas manos, dando un pequeño beso agregaba,

\- Candy, fue un viaje muy agotador, descansa, ya has conocido tu habitación, nada se quebrara o romperá, puedes darte un baño, descansar un poco y… esperar a que venga… mi madre por ti, para que cenemos. ¿Quieres?

Ella asentía, suavemente, y como si lo viera, su rostro estaba inclinado hacia arriba donde casualmente estaba el observándola, con sus labios entre abiertos casi como si esperara un beso, ante los pensamientos de quien la miraba con deseo. A regañadientes y tomando una respiración sonante, soltaba delicadamente su mano y se iba por un costado de la puerta donde su madre, con la boca abierta y las quijadas sueltas, meditaba la respuesta que su hijo le había dado.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por la espera, por todos sus comentarios y su apoyo a continuar no solo este, sino todos los fics hasta completarlos,_**

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Minific**

 **Una mirada**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Ya pasaban los días, había una cita con el mejor neurólogo del país, un grupo de especialistas fueron llamados para su opinión, a todos se les solicitaba opciones sinceras y alternativas, una solución óptima, algo que no fuera un rotundo no. Eso solicitado por Albert, quien antes que algo así pasara, había solicitado el expediente de Candy, ahora que había mandado reparar la casa de su madre, lograba la vuelta y buscaba todo lo relacionado con el accidente y las negativas a su ceguera.

Candy por su parte estaba en un transe de aprendizaje, de esos que no solo deseaba conocer los pasos a su habitación, sino al jardín, a la cocina, a los estantes y alimentos, ya que su independencia era cada vez mayor, algo si era seguro y Albert ignoraba, las caídas, los tropiezos y las ocasiones de incidentes en los que ella, por aprender se daba algunos golpes. Para la señora Andrew, era obvio que Candy no veía, las luces, las lámparas directas a su mirada, todo lo que accidentalmente le había sucedido, no daban una señal de que estuviera mintiendo.

\- Hija, ¿No te gustaría descansar un rato?

\- No ahora, su hijo no tarda en llegar, me pidió que cuando el llegará deseaba escuchar la música del piano, y… no quiero ser desagradecida.

\- Pero, si estas muy cansada, el no ha visto todo lo que haces, el no sabe todo lo que intentas aprender desde el amanecer hasta que el regresa.

\- Eso no importa, lo importante es… que le hago compañía a usted, es un trabajo muy bonito, para tan poco pago y tanas bendiciones recibidas.

\- La bendición es mía, no solo escucharte tocar, sino hablar y caminar conmigo, es algo que me hace sentir muy relajada.

\- ¿Le pareció bien el pastel que hicimos?

\- Si, no sabía que te gustaban las fresas.

\- Usted dijo que eran las favoritas de su hijo, a mi me gusta mucho el de chocolate, ya lo he hecho y solo probar la preparación, me hace recordar a mamá cocinando y ese olor, me lleva a sus brazos.

\- Es maravilloso. Sabes Candy, tus años de ceguera, te han dado tantas habilidades, que es verdad, parece como si pudieras ver. Cuando mi hijo se acerca a ti… tu… lo miras a los ojos.

\- ¿En serio? Solo sé donde está su aliento, debe estar arriba su mirada, pero eso lo hago con algunas personas, su otro hijo, no es tan alto como Albert.

\- Supe que te pretendía.

\- No, el me apreciaba, pero no éramos el uno para el otro, Kate siempre hablaba de él, estaba ilusionada y adoraba sus cualidades y perdonaba sus defectos con facilidad.

\- ¿Y tú no?

\- Sé mis limitaciones, no necesito que me las recuerden constantemente, Anthony hizo un comentario muy desagradable, sobre tener una familia y… que yo no sería una madre adecuada. Lo comprendo, no pensaba casarme. Pero escucharlo me hizo sentir bastante mal.

\- Pero tú puedes ser madre. Además serías una muy buena educadora de tus hijos.

\- No lo creo, una madre protege, vigila, cuida, ayuda, apoya, y todo eso siempre es lo que necesito yo, soy… solo una buena amiga, una buena compañera, alguien que puede tocar el piano, que puede calmar a las frustraciones con solo una melodía, pero… jamás seré una esposa.

\- Te equivocas, Candy. El médico dijo que tu ceguera fue el tremendo golpe en tu cabecita tan pequeña, tu matriz está bien, eres completamente sana, y una madre sabe cuando una hija puede ser la mejor, si se lo propone.

\- Gracias, Sra. Rosemary

\- Mejor sígueme llamando Tía, a que me digas señora.

\- Si, Tía Rosemary. Es que, escucho mucho a las personas que le llaman… Sra. Andrew.

\- Si. Pero me gusta cuando me dices Tía, me siento como si fueras más de mi familia.

\- Gracias.

Rosemary se quedaba triste, trataba de que ella no se diera cuenta, pero el pañuelo secaba sus lagrimas, todo lo que dijo de Anthony fue mucho peor, no solo le había dicho que no sería buena madre, sino que no era una mujer completa, todo porque Candy lo había rechazado, ella los upo por otras voces, cuando Anthony la pretendió. Kate era amiga de Candy, no podía negar que Candy sabía lo que Kate sentía por Anthony, negándose la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad a Anthony, para que su amiga, pudiera conquistarlo.

Las ocasiones de escucharlo llorar lleno de rabia, porque ella lo había rechazado y le había dicho un no rotundo, el odio y la frustración le hicieron insultarla del coraje. Se lo contó a su madre, si, pero arrepentido por haber dicho esos comentarios, cuando sabía que ella los escuchaba.

Fue el despecho de Anthony, el dolor de amarla y de quererla aun con su ceguera, pero él no vio, que Kate siempre estaba ahí, tras de Candy, esperando su oportunidad y… cuando la tuvo, no la desaprovecho, a tal grado que se casaron antes de lo esperado para que naciera dentro de un matrimonio su nieto.

\- Candy, hija, ya está el coche de Albert estacionándose, si deseas toca un poco, para que pasemos a cenar y puedas descansar temprano, me preocupa el golpe que te diste en las rodillas esta mañana.

\- Estoy bien, traigo pantalón, nadie verá si se marcaron en mi piel.

\- Hija, eres un ángel, anda, ven apóyate en mi, para que te sientes. Albert te llevará hasta el comedor, toma su brazo, sé que puedes ir sola, pero para que no note tu caminar dolido, será mejor que te tomes de su brazo.

\- Gracias, así lo haré.

Ella tocaba el piano, el entraba enseguida con una sonrisa, buscándola. Su madre, lo observaba a la distancia, y notaba ese brillo emocionado, hacía años que no lo veía así, como no se había encontrado con Candy antes.

Al terminar la melodía, el se sentaba a su lado en la misma banca y tocaba algo leve de Chopin, ella sonreía, al escucharlo por primera vez tocar el piano. El sonriente al saber que le gustaba, tomaba su mano indicando que lo acompañara y ella lo hacía, y aceleraban los movimientos de las cuatro manos, acompañando la dificultad y cruzándose entre sus brazos. Finalizaban y sin esperarlo ambos suspiraban, quien yacía atrás viéndolos, solo hacía la señal para que sirvieran la cena, a los que al oler Candy, reaccionaba de inmediato, a lo que el agregaba,

\- ¿Tienes apetito, eh? Vamos a cenar, te llevaré a lavarnos para ir al comedor, al ponerse de pie, ella se dolía, el roce de su pantalón en sus rodillas, el lo notaba y sin preguntar, levantaba el pantalón por sus pantorrillas viendo los golpes marcados. - ¿Qué te sucedió, Candy?

\- Estoy… aprendiendo.

\- ¡Pequeña!

Como si acabara de pasar, él la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba hasta sentarla la sección del lavabo, ayudándole a lavarse y secándola, para después, tomarla de nuevo y sentarla cerca de él, para colocar una silla y alzar sus piernas.

\- Mañana iremos al doctor, que dirán cuando vean esos golpes, que no te cuidamos lo suficiente, lo mejor será traer a alguien que te guie.

\- ¿A alguien?

\- Si, una mascota guía es una muy buena opción para aprender. Rosemary, levantaba una ceja y con una sonrisa escondida, servía los platillos sin decir media palabra, ya tenía Albert a la mujer de su vida, solo tendrían que esperar a que… ¿se dieran cuenta?

La cena terminaba y el sonido del teléfono, lo contestaba una dama del personal, para después llevar el teléfono a Rosemary,

\- ¡Hola hijo! Que gusto escucharte, mi amor. - Si, estoy muy feliz, Albert me consiente mucho. - No, no me siento sola, Candy está con nosotros…

Pasaron algunos comentarios, donde Rosemary no respondía, ambos Candy y Albert, notaban que ella se había quedado en silencio, después de mencionar a Candy. Apenada y tratando de levantarse, para salir del salón donde se encontraban, sin decir palabra alguna, pero Albert lo notaba y notaba la tristeza en su mirada, él la tomaba en sus brazos y dejaban a Rosemary sola, al salir del salón ambos, Rosemary respondía

\- Si, Albert está muy enamorado de ella. Ambos Candy y Albert aun no estaban tan lejos y escuchaban esa frase. Ella se quedaba inmóvil, un poco más tensa al sentir sus músculos, el que la llevaba en sus brazos, notaba que estaba asustada. Él negaba suavemente pensativo, si su madre lo había dicho de manera intencional o era para callar a su hermano, que no la dejaba hablar.

Llevaba a su habitación, le acercaba su pijama colocándosela en sus manos, y comentaba,

\- Pequeña, mañana iremos con el doctor, habrá muchos médicos, y quiero que te revisen y nos den un diagnostico apropiado…

\- Albert… sé que… existe la posibilidad… de que no vea…

\- Deja de pensar en eso, si fuera así… qué más da, lo más importante es… que nunca estarás sola. Me tienes a mí.

\- Yo… no soy adecuada… pero… agradezco mucho que…

\- No digas nada, Candy. Sin esperarlo, el tomo sus labios, beso delicadamente, ella cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por este cálido y tierno beso.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios, deseando sea de su agrado,_**

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Minific**

 **Una mirada**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Candy era llevada a una veterinaria, o algo parecido, varios perritos eran mostrados ante ella y solo lo sentía al tocar su nariz humedecida. Albert quien miraba a los posibles compañeros, notaba que todos la querían y de inmediato notaban que era ella la que no los miraba, como era posible que los pequeños supieran que Candy era la persona, si él cuando la observaba detenidamente, no tenía ninguna forma de saber que estaba ciega. Continuaba viendo y el imito a Candy ahora, se quedaba con la mirada perdida para confundir a quien entrara a verlos. Pero los perritos ante él se ponían de cuatro patas arriba y con Candy, le daban un lengüetazo a su mano, haciéndola sonreír y verse… divina.

\- Candy, sé que no los ves, pero… me gustaría que…

\- El primero que trajeron huele muy bien, esta alto, debe tener el color dorado obscuro, pero su mirada debe tener tristeza. Me encantaría que volviera a venir.

\- ¿El primero? Pero como puedes saberlo, si han pasado tantos, ni yo recuerdo a todos, llevamos más de catorce y entraron de a tres juntos al principio.

\- Si vuelve lo reconoceré.

El hombre que la escuchaba, tomaba un pañuelo desechable limpiándose la nariz, luego traía a los primeros tres, estaban en la sección que nadie deseaba, pues eran mayores y no tenían un aspecto tan sano y bello como los demás perros guías.

\- Aquí los tiene, señorita. Ellos son Black, Porte y Guardián. Son los primeros tres que desfilaron.

\- Albert, es ¡Guardián!

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Espera. Candy se movía y el perro de mirada triste la observaba detenidamente, luego se giraba y el iba tras ella, Albert notaba que los ostros dos permanecían sentados sin hacer nada, mientras el golden pasaba su cabeza cerca de su mano y no se movía hasta que ella lo acariciaba, volvía a caminar y al topar con pared, Guardián se atravesaba buscando su cabeza con la mirada triste que tenía.

\- Si, Candy es dorado obscuro, es un golden retriever, es mayor y…

\- Y es perfecto para que pueda hacernos compañía a tu madre y a mí, el no pedirá ir a jugar, no pedirá que lo lleve algún lado, el irá solo y volverá.

\- Nos llevaremos a Guardián.

\- Por supuesto, le traeré sus papeles, tiene algunas cosas de su propiedad, su anterior dueño murió, era un hombre muy grande. Candy se doblo hasta bajar a la altura del perrito y agregó

\- Procuraré estar más tiempo contigo, Guardián. ¿Quieres quedarte a mi lado?

Albert sonriendo pícaro, la ayudaba a levantarse, la abrazaba mimoso y agregaba,

\- No me pongas celoso. Yo te lo dije primero.

\- ¡Albert!

Sin que pudiera decir nada, mientras el hombre preparaba los documentos de Guardián, Albert besaba en el rostro a Candy, quien no podía negar que se sentía muy protegida entre sus brazos. Pero en el fondo ella sabía que no podía ser, que no debía ser.

\- Será una sorpresa para mi madre, cuando nos vea llegar con Guardián.

\- Albert, no debemos…

\- Tu no hiciste nada, fui yo quien vino por Guardián.

\- Me refiero a…

\- A que me aproveche de que no me ves y… te pueda besar. ¿Te desagrada?

\- No es eso, puedes encontrar a una mujer que… pueda ser tu compañera.

\- Tuve muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, con muchas damas… pero por fin encontré… la que quiero.

\- No creo que…

\- Ahora eres la que ves mejor que yo, eh. Bueno, te daré una oportunidad, si así como encontraste a Guardián, encuentras a alguien para mí, entonces aceptaré que me equivoque.

El perfume de él la mantenía tranquila, no deseaba separarse de su abrazo, escuchar sus palabras eran música, y esa búsqueda, jamás sería justa, ella no permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño, y como no podía ver, no era bueno que ella la buscara, pero… su madre, podía elegir por ella, si lo hacía le presentaría una mujer adecuada, así podría formar un bonito hogar y… ser feliz.

Albert la observaba, deseando tomar de nuevo sus labios como la noche anterior, pero verla pensativa, ante lo que él le había pedido, lo hacía sonreír, ella no tenía comparación, sería capaz de encontrar a una mujer, tan solo por no poder ver, como si eso hiciera falta, para amar.

Regresaban a casa, y Rosemary sonreía al verlos bajar del auto con un perro y accesorios, para que Candy tuviera un compañero que la guiara. Pero ver tan feliz a su hijo, era lo más hermoso que tenía en su mirar, era como si hubiera rejuvenecido hasta antes de hacerse cargo de todos los negocios de ella, antes de hacerse responsable de su hermano y enviarlo a estudiar, antes siquiera de que conociera a Candy, pero ahora, todo era distinto, llegaba puntual con tal de cenar en casa, era como si tenerla a ella, lo hiciera ser mejor. No es como dijo Anthony, una mujer sin sentimientos que podría causarle problemas a su hermano, no. Candy era sensata, tranquila y aun cuando Albert no lo era, ella se daba a respetar.

\- Que bueno que regresan, llamaron para asegurar que iremos mañana al médico, ya está confirmado.

\- Gracias mamá, mira el es Guardián, el nuevo amigo de Candy, ya me cambio, puedes decirle a mi hermano que… llego otro a querer quitármela. Rosemary soltaba las risas, Albert había adivinado lo que Anthony le pedía, que alejara a Candy de Albert. Candy por su parte se ruborizaba apenada apretando una sonrisa, bajaba hasta Guardián y comentaba,

\- Es que es rubio, tienen una mirada hermosa, todo un galán, serio, formal ya hasta quiero ponerle el moño que le compramos. Rosemary reía y preguntaba,

\- ¿Le han comprado un moño? Albert serio y con tono celos agregaba,

\- Y hasta un traje para noche de gala, ¿lo ves, madre? Candy no me quiere dar oportunidad, prefiere a Guardián. Rosemary respondía jugando por el tono que usaba su hijo,

\- Dale de gracias que se llama guardián, si tuviera el nombre de una persona, si pondríamos en aprietos a Candy. Albert al verla como no soltaba al perrito abrazándolo del cuello, agregaba

\- Tienes razón, imagina que se llamara, Peter o John, y Anthony escuchara, en la línea del teléfono, Candy está con Peter en el jardín. Rosemary le respondía bromista a Albert,

\- Se vendría a conocer a tu competidor, sería bueno para ver a mi nieto. Albert y ella se vieron al rostro, descubriendo en sus respuestas que, Anthony estaba celoso, porque Candy estuviera con él. Ahora lo comprendía, Candy por su parte, negaba con su cabeza, llevando a Guardián a su habitación, buscando un lugar para su nuevo compañero,

Albert por su parte, le daba las llaves del auto al personal que ayudaba en la casa, para bajar las cosas que trajeron para el perrito. Abrazaba a su madre y se iba con ella al saloncito de la entrada,

\- ¿Qué paso entre Anthony y Candy?

\- La verdad, nada. Tu hermano le pidió cuando eran muy jóvenes, una oportunidad, pero Candy era amiga de Kate, ella lo amaba y Candy recibía constantes comentarios de ella, según me comentaba Charlotte, la enfermera del asilo, Kate cobraba celos a Candy, y cuando pensaba que nadie estaba escuchándolas, le dijo que su ceguera no le permitiría ser una buena esposa, mucho menos una madre que pudiera cuidara sus hijos, si ella aceptaba a tu hermano, que podía esperar.

\- Kate, le dijo eso.

\- Eran amigas, Candy no vio que Kate la estaba quitando de en medio, tú sabes lo que paso cuando Anthony se casó.

\- Comprendo.

\- Lo mismo pasará ahora, Albert. De hecho, ya está sucediendo, ella siente que no es adecuada y…

\- Si, me lo ha dicho, se ha negado en todo momento a estar cerca de mí. Eso me preocupa, su autoestima está muy debajo de lo normal, espero no le afecte en sus estudios médicos. Nunca me imagine que las palabras fueran una daga más peligrosa, mucho menos que mi cuñada, fingiera una amistad con Candy.

\- La quieres, no puedes ocultarlo, ella ya lo sabe, y aunque no te acepte, sus actos lo hacen.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ella nunca había horneado pastel de fresas. Su favorito es el de chocolate, lo hizo para ti.

Albert sonriendo, se levantaba del sillón, le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y se fue a buscar a Candy.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios, deseando sea de su agrado,_**

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Minific**

 **Una mirada**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

La mañana era relajante, Candy estaba cambiada. Guardián portaba un pañuelo como capa, amarrado a su cuello, sentada en el piso, cepillaba a su perro guía quien la miraba con un brillo nuevo en su mirada, algo que notaba Albert al abrir la puerta sin tocarla antes.

\- ¿Estás lista Candy?

\- Estamos listos, Albert. Mira qué guapo se ve Guardián esta mañana.

\- Si. Solo que me da temor que no lo dejen entrar al hospital, por eso llevaremos a mi chofer, quien cuidará de él.

\- Tengo la solución. Mira.

Candy mostraba unos lentes obscuros en su mano y los metía a su bolsa con excelente habilidad. Albert se acercaba a ayudarla para ponerla de pie y le comentaba cerca de su oído

\- A Guardián no le gusta el pastel de fresas, que por cierto te queda delicioso. Ella se apenaba y antes que bajara su rostro, Albert tomaba su barbilla y le daba un suave beso agregando, - Y antes que nos vayamos al médico, tengo que preguntarte algo muy personal,

\- ¿sí?

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- ¡Albert! Yo… no puedo, tener… El tomaba sus labios y ella respondía ese beso con delicadeza y continuaba dándole la respuesta que él deseaba,

\- De hoy en adelante ya no haré preguntas, mejor esperaré a saber en tu silencio, mi respuesta. Me encanta tenerte como novia, mi hermano y mi cuñada vendrán el fin de semana, no quiero que te separen de mi, quiero que sepan que pase lo que pase en los estudios, tengo una novia linda, que me acepta cuando la beso, cuando la abrazo y… que no puedo evitar amarla desde que la vi de nuevo.

\- Albert, quisiera poder ver y… realmente ser una buena compañera para ti… pero

\- No hay peros, aquí tus besos me respondieron mi pregunta, me niegas con palabras lo que sé que deseas cuando estamos juntos. Ella se apenaba, pero él, tomaba su boca con posesión, haciendo que el perrito se tapara los ojos con ambas patas delanteras, cuando Albert lo vio se lo describía a Candy y ella reía olvidándose de negarse de nuevo a aceptar un noviazgo entre ellos.

En el hospital, Guardián si entraba con Candy, pero se quedaba afuera con el chofer que esperaba sentado en los pasillos. Candy recibía varios estudios y el médico principal hablaba con ella.

\- El problema está en la cabeza, exactamente no lo sabemos, se llevará un par de días para analizar los resultados, tendremos una cita nuevamente en una semana, si requiere una cirugía se lo haremos saber.

Rosemary sonreía y Albert igual, colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Candy, quien por primera vez estaba sin poder articular palabras al recibir directamente una respuesta.

Salieron de los estudios y se fueron a un restaurant a comer, ahí una mujer que Rosemary conocía de otras ocasiones, se acercaba a saludar, a lo que Candy que no la veía ignoraba por completo la situación. Albert que regresaba de lavarse, notaba la tensión de su madre y haciendo una seña, el giraba para ver a Margot, una ex novia de Albert, que era posesiva y que su relación había terminado, después de una visita de Rosemary en la casa de Albert.

Albert al ver que se acercaba, acomodaba a Guardián en el costado libre de Candy y el se quedaba en medio de su madre y ella, tomaba una mano de Candy y la colocaba en sus labios. Margot, saludaba con los ojos muy abiertos,

\- Hola William, que gusto volverte a ver.

\- Hola Margot, ya conoces a mi madre y ella es mi novia, Candy. Sin hacer movimiento alguno por saludar, miraba con desprecio a ambas mujeres, y con un reclamo en su mirada a Albert, a lo que Candy que iba a levantar su mano, era detenida por Albert quien le besaba la palma de esta agregando, - Disculpa Margot, pero estamos por pedir la comida, no queremos importunarte, ¿Si nos permites?

\- Por supuesto. La mirada filosa hacia Candy, no pasaba desapercibida por Rosemary, quien deseaba reír porque Candy no podía verla y ella insistía en mirarla, cuando por su ceguera, era ignorada por completo.

Todo el menú Albert se lo leía en el oído, la petición de ambas mujeres fue realizada por Albert y la comida estuvo tranquila, a pesar de la mirada molesta de una persona a cierta distancia. Se marchaban y al subir al auto, Margot pedía el suyo.

\- Iré a visitarlos en una oportunidad, William.

\- Lo siento, no eres bienvenida en mi casa, Margot. Mi madre y mi novia están ocupadas en varias actividades. Candy notaba la tensión en la voz, no decía nada, pero al tocar el brazo de Rosemary, esta la abrazaba protegiéndola, y se dio cuenta de que la mujer no era buena para ellos. En el auto, Candy comentaba,

\- Sentí en todo momento una tensión enorme en la espalda, como si alguien me hubiera estado clavando sus pensamientos, supongo que fue alguna novia de Albert, no devolvió el saludo, ni siquiera verbalmente, Tía Rosemary.

\- Perdona que no te haya puesto sobre aviso, no deseaba incomodarte, hija. Albert que iba a su lado, la abrazaba y agregaba,

\- Debiste conocerla, así te darías cuenta que no hay mejor mujer para mi, Candy. Existen personas que son capaces de faltar al respeto a los demás, ser tan posesivos al grado que ahuyenten a tus seres queridos o los haga sentir no deseados, con tal ser los únicos en tu vida.

\- Bueno Albert, hay millones de personas en el mundo y mujeres con su vista que serían una excelente pareja para ti, mi Tía podría…

\- Ni lo digas, Candy. Eso es imposible, en el corazón no se manda, hija. Albert ha viajado mucho, jamás pensé que lo diría, pero me da mucho gusto, saber que son novios ahora.

\- ¡Tía!

\- Candy, existen personas malas en el mundo, no eres una de ellas, tú eres perfecta para mi hijo, y él es feliz desde que te vio en el asilo, antes que te pidiera que me acompañaras.

\- ¿Antes?

\- Si mi cielo.

Albert sonrió al recordarlo y la abrazo más ajustándola a su lado.

El fin de semana ya estaban desde una noche anterior, Candy no había bajado a cenar, para darles lugar a que conversaran sin imponer su presencia, ignorando que Albert, al no verla se disculpaba y no cenaba con su hermano y su cuñada, solo tomaba por jugar con el pequeño sobrino, al que pusieron el nombre de su padre y el de él, William.

\- ¡Que grande estás!

Rosemary miraba a Albert, notaba de reojo que Anthony esperaba ver a Candy en cualquier momento, pero esa tarde se sintió indispuesta, y se quedaba en su habitación junto a Guardián. Con lo especial que era Kate, no querían comentar con Candy, que su nuera no aceptaría a Guardián cerca del niño.

\- Me da gusto tenerlos en casa, mi madre ansiaba verlos, ahora me retiro. Anthony de inmediato cuestionaba,

\- ¿No vas a cenar?

\- No. Disculpen, pero tuve una reunión y cené fuera. Buen provecho. Subía a toda velocidad, y sin tocar abría la puerta de Candy, entraba y colocaba el cerrojo. En tono bajo se anunciaba, -¡Candy! Me dijeron que te trajeron la cena a tu habitación y… pedí la mía contigo.

\- Si, pensé que había un error, pero me comentaron que te esperara. Pensé que ibas a estar con tu hermano, acaba de llegar.

\- ¡Sin ti! No. Mejor me vine a… darte de comer en tu boquita, apuesto a que eso no lo hace Guardián. Ella se reía y el perrito giraba la cabeza como aburrido.

\- El ya comió sus croquetas, temprano y… caminamos en el jardín. Albert viendo al perrito comentaba,

\- También eso me quitas, eh. Eres muy listo. Pero yo la tratare como a una reina.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Temo que no podrá salir este fin de semana al jardín, mi cuñada es muy exagerada con el cuidado del niño y… no le gustan las mascotas. Te parece si nos levantamos temprano y salimos con Guardián a caminar al parque central.

\- ¿Al parque, contigo?

\- Si. Ella sonrió de pronto con alivio, solo asentía en repetidas ocasiones. Albert le tomo las manos, la llevo al lavabo y la secaba, luego tomaba asiento en la pequeña mesa, donde para poder sentarse tenía que abrir las piernas para no toparse con la base del centro. Así se acercaba a ella y le colocaba su servilleta en el regazo, le colocaba todo cerca, haciéndolo y poniendo la mano de ella para que notara donde colocaba todo.

\- Bien, ahora cenemos, esta será la mejor cena romántica que haya tenido en mi vida. Al decir eso, Candy se tensó por unos momentos, el le dio un beso antes que comenzara a cenar y agregaba, - No te preocupes, me saldré de tu habitación, no me quedaré a dormir. Ella abría la boca en forma de sorpresa y Albert sonriendo travieso, metía la primera cucharita de sopa, a lo que ella lo ingería y sonreía por la ocurrencia.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios, esperando les guste, a petición de varias menciones de este fic_**

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Minific**

 **Una mirada**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

La cena fue muy agradable y si, romántica, porque estaban solos y eso para Candy era la primera vez que sucedía con un hombre a solas y en… su habitación. Terminaban, el colocaba las cosas y ella lo ayudaba para después tapaba todo con una cúpula de plata, le tomaba las manos y la llevaba al balcón, sin asomarse por completo, solo abría las cortinas y la sentaba en la mesita unida al sillón que estaba ahí, el sentaba y hacía que sus piernas pasaran por encima suyo, para verse directamente al rostro, al ser tan alto y ella un poco más pequeña.

\- No estoy sentada en…

\- Estás en la mesita, pero… puedo sentarte en mis piernas, si lo deseas.

\- ¡Oh no!

\- ¿No?

\- No es apropiado.

\- Eres mi novia. Albert la jalaba a sus piernas y al ser de madera, ella resbalaba y caía en su regazo. Poniéndola de colores. Albert reía y la jalaba para que se recostara en su hombro, así iniciaba a conversar. - Soy optimista, pero… no me gustaría que te operaran, no, por los riesgos que implica una cirugía. Sé que deseas ver, pero el tiempo que estés dentro, estaré muy preocupado afuera, esperándote y…

\- Es peor como lo comentas. Recuerdo a Tom, estaba muy mal, afuera en el pasillo, caminaba de un lado a otro, hasta que se escuchaba el llanto de su hijo, escuche que respiraba aliviado.

\- Tom tiene seis hijos, Candy

\- Y así fue con los seis.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, todos fueron hombres, hasta que nació la niña, por fin dejo descansar a Dayan.

\- ¡Dios! Conocía la versión inversa, esa donde los machos quieren un varoncito.

\- ¿Tu quieres hijos varones?

\- Los que me quieras dar, mi amor.

\- ¡Albert!

El se soltaba a reír y tomaba sus labios. Ella era genial, no aceptaba que eran novios, no aceptaba que existía la posibilidad de en un tiempo, casarse, pero ponerla en aprietos, parecía ser cada día algo más bonito entre ellos. Después de la larga charla, que en varios temas se llevaban varias horas, ella se quedaba descansada en su regazo y él se quedaba igual al no notar el tiempo pasar.

Por la mañana. El ruido de Guardián los despertaba, ambos estaban dormidos en el sillón. Candy se apenaba y se levantaba de estar encima de él y Albert notaba que ya había salido el sol.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Me quede dormido aquí.

\- Espero no se moleste mi Tía.

\- No lo creo. Albert abría la puerta y en esos momentos por el pasillo pasaba Anthony, Kate y el pequeño. Viendo a Albert y a Candy en la habitación. Se quedaban con los ojos desorbitados. Este al ver que nada podía decir solo calmaba a Candy, quien no observaba la escena que el tenía al frente - Mi amor, arréglate. En unos minutos paso por ti, para bajar a desayunar. El perrito daba un ladrido, como asintiendo que desayunarían y Kate soltaba un grito de espanto.

\- ¡Ah!

Candy en esos momentos se enteraba que ella estaba afuera de su habitación. El niño se animaba a querer bajar de los brazos de su padre para tocar al perrito, pero este no lo soltaba. Solo la miraba a ella, un poco despeinada, al menos con la ropa puesta.

Albert optaba por no salir aun, cerraba la puerta y regresaba a ayudar a Candy a elegir la ropa y tranquilizarla, luego le decía lo que pasaba afuera con tranquilidad, le besaba una mano y agregaba,

\- Mi vida, te pensaba llevar a acampar un fin de semana, al menos ya sabemos que si podemos dormir juntos.

\- ¡Oh no, Albert! Mi Tía se molestará mucho. He abusado de mi estancia aquí.

\- ¿Tú o yo? Vamos, ella sabe que eres mi novia, tranquila, mira este vestido es verde y trae florecillas en la falda.

\- Mejor será un pantalón por si salimos, no se me vean las rodillas.

\- Bien. Aquí tienes todo, me voy a poner listo para venir por ti, lo antes posible.

\- Gracias, Albert.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Desde que estás aquí, me siento vivo y muy feliz. Ella le sonreía y el la abrazaba besando su cabeza, para que no tuviera ningún mal pensamiento.

Por como ya habían visto a Candy, lo mejor era pasar a desayunar y ambos recién bañados y frescos, bajaban abrazados, haciendo que Anthony la mirara cada que notaba distraía a su mujer. Las miradas eran vistas por Albert y su madre, quienes notaban como aun con los años, Anthony sentía algo por ella.

\- El desayuno te encanará, mi amor. Candy no respondía solo asentía apenada. A lo que su cuñada de inmediato comentaba,

\- Me alegro que hayas bajado a desayunar. No sabía que requerías un perrito como guía.

\- No es un guía, es mi mascota. Me la regalo Albert. El desayuno pasaba y ya no podía aguantar la seriedad, hasta que Anthony agregaba,

\- N sabía que tu y mi hermano durmieran juntos, Candy. Albert ajustaba la mano de ella y respondía.

\- Desde hace muchos años, hermano. Candy ha dormido antes conmigo. Soy un abusivo, pero creo que… el primer hombre con el que ha dormido, he sido yo.

La boca suelta de Anthony y sus ojos desorbitados, giraban a ver a su madre, a lo que Candy levantaba sus cejas, al saber que era cierto, era una niña, pero había dormido con Albert en su habitación. Al recordarlo sonreía y Rosemary al saber lo que mencionaba su hijo, agregaba,

\- Hijo, Candy es la novia de tu hermano. Pero siempre ha sido un caballero. Y Candy toda una dama.

La molestia en la cara de Kate, fue más que evidente, ella y Anthony se tuvieron que casar por dar pasos fuera del matrimonio y ahora sin sonar a reclamo, Rosemary, lo comentaba con tranquilidad, al saber que su hijo mayor realmente estaba enamorado de Candy. Anthony incrédulo preguntaba,

\- Es decir que… ¿Candy es tu novia desde antes que la conociera y no me lo dijiste?

\- Bueno, sabes bien que no estaba en casa, pero eso no significa que no estuviera en mi corazón. Y si, tienes razón. Yo la vi primero. Dirigiéndose a Candy agregaba - ¿Cierto, mi vida?

\- Si. Y yo te vi primero a ti. Al decir esto último, Kate corregía.

\- Querrás decir, que lo escuchaste, no que lo hayas visto.

\- No Kate. Realmente conozco y he visto a mi novio. En esos momentos, Rosemary y Albert, se asombraron, era la primera vez que Candy aceptaba su noviazgo. Albert estaba muy entusiasmado. Mientras que Anthony se la pasaba muy pensativo y en cierto grado apenado, se separaba con su hermano, disculpándose por haber intentado conquistar a Candy y llegaba a la conclusión de que por esa razón, Candy no lo había aceptado.

Para Albert, ya no le importaba tratar de comentar o arreglar las palabras, creyera lo que quisiera, no importaba, Candy había dicho que el, era su novio. Y eso lo tenía muy contento, como si todo lo que pasara no tuviera importancia, era como el mejor postre. Separándose cual romántica pareja, ambos al ser fin de semana, salieron con Guardián, al parque central. El perrito, no era un cachorro juguetón, era apacible, tranquilo, y si, Candy lo describía perfectamente, ellos se sentaban en una banca, y el perrito se quedaba recostado en los pies de Candy. No era muy atractivo, ni jovial, por lo tanto, nunca habría el problema de que se fuera a ir o salir corriendo a jugar, como todos los perros. Portaba algunas canas en las cejas, al caminar, no era como los demás perros, con su lengua de fuera y jadeante, sino como un viejo serio y aburrido, sus cachas demostraban que el ya había pasado por todo eso y observaba a la distancia a otros perros con desinterés y aburrimiento. Haciendo que Albert lo apreciara, al sentir que Candy había elegido a un buen compañero como Guardián.

\- Creo que Guardián se aburre un poco, Candy.

\- Seria bueno después tener un cachorro, pero será cuando regrese a Lakewood.

\- ¿Cuándo regreses?

\- Bueno, si me operan y… terminan la remodelación de casa de tu madre… yo, ya no podré estar aquí.

Albert cerraba el entrecejo, era verdad, todo tenía una fecha límite, pero… la remodelación podía alargarse, debería dejar solo un hombre en vez de seis. Y en el caso de la cirugía, si es que se daba, pues faltaba que le aseguraran que no habría ningún riesgo y en ese tiempo, podría convencerla de…

\- Candy, un vendedor tiene algodones de azúcar.

\- ¿Deseas comer uno, Albert?

\- Solo si mi novia quiere también el suyo.

\- Bien, aunque creo que nos dará sed, después.

\- Hay refresquerías alrededor de todo el parque, además, se la está pasando bien Guardián aquí.

\- ¿Tú crees? Pensé que le gustaba más la habitación.

La tarde llegaba y ellos continuaron saliendo todo el día, aun regresando a dejar descansar a Guardián, Albert se tomaba en serio su papel, se llevaba a pasear a Candy a solas, la llevo a escuchar música en un restaurant muy famoso, donde un violinista era el espectáculo más importante del lugar. Para ellos, era su primera cita a solas.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios,continuamos escribiendo..._**

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Minific**

 **Una mirada**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Kate estaba seria, aunque no lo mencionaba, se notaba molesta e incómoda con Candy ahí, pero Albert parecía saberlo, al alejarla de ella todo el tiempo de ellos. Pensativa, supervisando la comida del bebe en la cocina, realizaba preguntas que nadie le contestaba o simplemente ignoraban. Pero quien si la escuchaba era Rosemary, quien notaba la actitud de ella, como algo no bueno para Candy. Si ya tenía a Anthony, ¿qué podía molestarle? se preguntaba incrédula, al pensar que su amor por Anthony era suficiente.

\- Sabe, era muy amiga de Candy, ella nunca me dijo que era novia de William o había sido su novia.

\- Es lo de menos, lo importante es ver felices a mis hijos con sus parejas.

\- Si, Anthony y yo somos muy felices.

Al mencionarlo, no lo decía con ánimo, ni siquiera con una sonrisa en los labios. Eso hizo notar que su hijo, no la amaba y que se habían casado apresuradamente solo por cubrir las apariencias. Ahora entendía porque Anthony aun preguntaba por Candy y había venido a ver con sus propios ojos que realmente, estaba con su hermano.

\- La conquista no solo es en el noviazgo, Kate. Es el día a día, en los detalles, en el apoyo moral, en la amistad y sobre todo, en la forma en la que uno muestra el amor que les tenemos.

\- Si. Supongo que sí. Anthony me conquista día a día, con todo su cariño.

Por más que lo mencionaba, notaba ese egoísmo, que Candy jamás mostraba. Rosemary optaba por disfrutar de su pequeño nietecito, que jugaba con su padre en esos momentos, aun cuando se iba en sus pensamientos y se distraía, ahí estaba ella para volver a ver lo que no debía perderse. El amor de su hijito.

\- Anda hijo, mira, ya quiere caminar.

\- Si, pero no quiero que se caiga y se asuste, mamá.

\- Lo sé, los padres siempre queremos lo mejor para los hijos, solo deja tus manos cerca de él, así no lo dejarás caer.

Ya era muy tarde, cuando ellos llegaban, todos dormían, pero él la llevaba en sus brazos para no encender todas las luces a su paso, Anthony se asomaba al verlo entrar con ella a su habitación, espero un poco y no lo veía salir. Bajaba su rostro, al saber que ellos dormían juntos. Cerraba la puerta. Albert salía de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, en la puerta besaba sus manos en la obscuridad, luego besaba su boca y a regaña dientes, dándole pequeños besos por todo su rostro, se marchaba a su habitación.

Por la mañana, Kate comentaba su regreso a casa, debían volver por el trabajo y negocios de Anthony. Con doble intención comentaba,

\- Es una pena que tengamos que irnos tan pronto, pero… posiblemente vengamos cuando se casen, Cuñado.

Albert levantaba la vista, sin hacer ningún gesto ni a favor ni en contra y eso le dejaba más inquieta a Kate, quien parecía que Candy sería no solo la favorita, sino que además tendría mejor posición que ella en la familia al quedarse con el mayor de la casa. Pensativa miraba con cierta envida a Candy, quien no notaba en absoluto, concentrada en comer su desayuno. Pero Rosemary si notaba esa sensación y por primera vez le daba tristeza la vida de su pequeño hijo al haberse obligado a contraer nupcias sin amor. Lo peor, que esa chica haya cambiado tanto, desde que se casó hasta ahora, que ya siendo esposa y teniendo un hijo, un marido e ingresos insuperables a los que cualquier mujer de Lakewood. Decidida respondía con cierta seriedad,

\- Kate, hija mía. Candy tienen otras prioridades. Albert por eso no te responde, pero el día que ellos se casen, es un hecho que estarás ahí. Lo más importante es que, eres mi hija y… eres la esposa de mi Anthony, la madre de mi nietecito. Ruego a Dios por el amor de ustedes, crezca por muchos años más. Anthony sonriente ante su bendición, agregaba,

\- Gracias madre, Kate y yo buscaremos nuestra felicidad para que dure por muchísimos años como la de nuestros padres y lo que nos deseas sea realidad. Nada me gustaría que volver a verte pronto y que fuera, cuando mi hermano se decidiera a casarse. Tener tanto tiempo con Candy y no ver que es muy hermosa y que otro pudiera arrebatársela, solo por no decidirse. Porque la aceptaría como una hermana de inmediato. ¿Cierto, Candy?

Candy dejaba de comer asentía y meditaba, sin decir nada, pensativa en que ella no pudiera cuidar de Albert y de una familia con esa ceguera, sin embargo, pronto se operaría y de lograrlo, continuaría con el noviazgo que ya poco a poco se estaba dando entre ellos.

La despedida fue emotiva para Rosemary, quien se quedó a despedir a su hijo y su familia. Para Albert, solo la preocupación de llevar a Candy al cirujano, llevándola directamente y analizando la posibilidad que por fin estaba dándose.

\- Entonces hay seguridad de que vuelva a ver.

\- Si, es muy seguro, esta no sería arriesgado y se daría de forma regular, solo eso podemos asegurar que la recuperación no será inmediata, pero es lo único que podemos hacer. Lo demás queda en la posibilidad y la duda.

\- ¿Qué te parece Candy?

\- Me encantaría que existiera una leve oportunidad y… tener la posibilidad de… ver.

\- Pues adelante. No vamos a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, verás que pronto volverás a ver.

\- Dios lo quiera.

Albert pagaba la consulta, salía abrazando de nuevo a Candy, en el pasillo antes de bajar el elevador, la detenía y tomaba sus labios suavemente mientras esperaba al elevador, agregando,

\- ¿También puedo tener una posibilidad, Candy?

\- Ya somos novios. Albert.

\- Pero… me gustaría antes… que… formalicemos nuestro noviazgo. Ella se quedaba en pausa, sin responder y al verla dudar él se entristecía y agregaba, - Si no quieres, tampoco te voy a obligar, es solo que…

\- Por supuesto que quiero, pero… ¿Y si no veo?

\- Porque pensar negativamente. Más bien es que si ves, me quieras cambiar por otro.

\- ¡Eso no! ¡imposible!

\- Pues… eso es lo que siento. Mentía al ver cómo le había volteado las posibilidades en un dos por tres, sonriendo al ver que ella pudiera elegir a otro cuando recuperara la vista.

\- No te cambiaría jamás, Albert. Si no acepto es porque, no te mereces una mujer ciega, que no pueda cuidar de tu familia, mereces lo mejor, como tu hermano, alguien a quien no tengas que cuidar de por vida, que pueda darte una familia y ver por ti, elegir tu ropa, ser ella quien…

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Dejarme en manos de alguien más… pensé que… me querías.

\- Y te quiero, te quiero mucho. Pero no podría obligarte a… que te quedes conmigo cuando… solo hay una posibilidad para ver y no una realidad.

\- El amor es para siempre, sin condiciones. Tu… me estas condicionando tu amor, Candy.

\- Jamás amaré a nadie, Albert. No con una ceguera y una obligación por lastima, solo por… consideración.

\- ¡Pequeña! ¡Mi amor! Se quiere al ser amado por lo que es y no por lo que te puede dar. Se quiere por lo que logra sacar en ti mismo, no por lo que le sacas provecho. ¡Te Amo, Candy!

\- También me gustaría casarme y amarte. Pero si no voy a ver a tus hijos, cuidarte y darte todo lo que Kate le da tu hermano, no quiero que… seas quien… haga todo y yo…

\- Y tu… si llegas a ver, y conoces a otros hombres, notes que son mejores que yo y…

\- ¡Albert! No voy a cambiarte, ni siquiera puedo ver y si la ceguera se fuera, solo a ti es a quien deseo ver. Ella le acariciaba el rostro, sui mirada estaba en la de él, su aliento estaba frente a ella y esta vez, fue ella quien lo beso, y no fue dulce o tierno, sino un beso entregado, un beso que él ya le había enseñado a dar y ahora se lo estaba devolviendo. Al finalizar el sonido del timbre del elevador los hizo separarse y el al entrar le dijo,

\- Entonces, no dudes ¡Cásate conmigo Candy!

* * *

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios, continuamos escribiendo... a retos, a ratos y porque no,_**

 ** _hay mucho tiempo para continuar dándoles un poquito de nuestra imaginación._**

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Minific**

 **Una mirada**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Ella dudaba, se quedaba meditando y respondía con tranquilidad,

\- Después de la cirugía, tal vez…

\- No. Sin condiciones, antes de la cirugía, por amor, no porque me mires, sino porque realmente me ames.

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¿Me amas, Candy?

\- Te Amo, Albert.

\- Entonces, solo respóndeme… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

\- Si… es solo.

\- No. Es una sola respuesta, sin condiciones, porque no te he condicionado a ti…

\- Bien. Si, acepto casarme contigo.

\- Bien, entonces, nos casaremos y luego vemos lo de tu… cirugía.

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¿Qué?

\- No podemos… yo… quiero ver mi vestido de novia.

\- Le tomaremos muchas fotos. Y es más… nos casamos legalmente y después de la cirugía… lo hacemos de manera religiosa.

Sin devolver a su hermano, Albert hablaba con su madre, para hacer los trámites de boda legales, un poco molesta, por haber forzado a Candy, la madre accedía, pero Albert sonriente, porque si ella no veía, ella jamás lo aceptaría, pero ella ya estaba dentro de su corazón y… la deseaba, solo a ella, aun con su ceguera, solo deseaba que fuera suya. Si es verdad, ella podía no ver nunca y lo notaba en la mirada del doctor, y en el titubeo de los resultados, pero que más daba, así estuviera ciega, ya la amaba. Y eso era amor de verdad.

La boda fue en el registro civil, tres semanas después, un abogado ponía en sistema para que Candy pudiera entender lo que firmará, ella accedía, y no solo firmaba, sino plasmaba sus huellas. Albert y su madre estaban muy emocionados, ambos sabían que Candy perfecta, y su ceguera no era un impedimento para amarse.

Rosemary se sentía incomoda por no haber incluido a nadie de invitados, pero la promesa era que fuera cual fuera el resultado después de la cirugía, ellos se casarían de manera religiosa.

Candy estaba nerviosa, era su noche de bodas, legalmente. No sabía si Albert ya iba a estar en su habitación, no lo habían hablado, o si se iban a esperar a casarse como Dios manda, pero ella deseaba que el eligiera, porque al final, ya era su marido y la realidad era que lo deseaba mucho, deseaba abrazarlo y tocarlo en las mañanas, palpar sus sonrisas y sentir su aliento mientras dormía. Meditaba eso y tocaba una bata de seda de su cajón, cuando el entraba en silencio y veía como ella estaba meditando, el sonriente, la sorprendía y comentaba,

\- Sabías que as prendas, son las primeras en salir sobrando.

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¿Deseas que me quede contigo, Candy? Ella no pudo responder, solo se ponía ruborizada y el de inmediato la besaba sin dejar que meditara más la respuesta. No fueron necesarios atuendos o vestimentas, simplemente, se amaron con pasión, el se colocaba una banda en sus ojos, haciendo que ambos estuvieran sin verse. Ella sonreía al saber que estaban en iguales circunstancias, sin embargo ella podía hacer muchos movimientos, él la imitaba en todo. Hasta que la pasión se excedía y ya no pudo más, se quitaba la banda y desesperado avanzaba lo que con la falta de visibilidad, podía haberle dañado.

Las horas se hicieron largas, la madre de Albert no se inmiscuía en nada, simplemente esperaba y oraba con que Dios le devolviera la vista a Candy, porque no sabía si ella iba a poder estar siempre a su lado y Albert no sería siempre suficiente, al irse a trabajar.

Pasados los días, la cirugía de la vista en parte de su cabeza se llevaba a cabo, fue el momento más desesperante de la vida de Albert, la misma Rosemary estaba nerviosa al verlo por primera vez en ese estado de aprehensión.

\- Tienes que tener fe, hijo.

\- La tengo, pero no me importa el resultado, lo que deseo es que no haya complicaciones.

\- No las habrá, hijo. Tranquilízate, te desconozco.

\- Sabes que nunca me había enamorado así. Yo… quiero lo mejor para ella, y…

\- Lo sé, hijo. Y créeme, no me iré de su lado, estaré aquí con ustedes, veras que todo estará bien.

\- Gracias mamá, no sé qué haría sin ti.

\- ¡Orar! Eso debes hacer conmigo o sin mí, debes orar, hijo.

\- Si.

Las horas se hicieron eternas y por fin terminaba la cirugía, los médicos sonreían, que esa calma y esa delicadeza que emplearon fue la indicada para el proceso, que esperaban solo buenos resultados.

Candy se quedaría ahí dos días, y por fin llegaba el momento decisivo, no tenían que quitarle bandas de su rostro, solo hacerle pruebas de monitoreo, pues su mirada vendría lentamente, la cirugía estaba tras su cavidad ocultar y el laser lo determinaría de una manera básica.

\- Candy, te ves hermosa, mi vida.

\- Mi cielo, aun no te veo, pero soy muy feliz, cada día te amo más.

\- Y yo a ti. Ya iniciamos los trámites de nuestra boda y vendrán mis familiares y podríamos casarnos en Lakewood, para que vengan tus amistades.

\- Lo que desees, mi amor.

\- Es nuestra boda, Candy.

\- Soy tan feliz, aun sin ver. Te tengo a ti. Que más puedo pedir.

\- Tienes razón, yo hice trampa y ahora estoy felizmente casado y muy enamorado.

\- Tocare el piano a tu regreso.

Los días pasaron, Candy continuaba sin ver, Albert se marchaba al trabajo y continuaba amándola noche a noche, diciéndole lo feliz que era y ella, también lo hacía, temía que hasta ahí fuera su recuperación y al pasar las semanas, el resultado solo era un poco de claridad.

Para los médicos era el avance que deseaban, para Candy era el fracaso de la cirugía, habían sido tantos años sin ver que ver el brillo de la luz, fue difícil, pero ahora usaba lentes obscuros suaves. Y de su mirada, nada aun.

La boda religiosa se llevaría a cabo, para verse hermosa, la madre de Albert argumentaba que debía acostumbrarse a la luz, que los lentes no le harían verse bonita con su hermoso vestido de novia.

\- Gracias. Sí, me hare a la costumbre, dejare de usar los lentes.

\- Así será mejor, hija.

El día de la boda llegaba, Albert al ver que Candy no había recuperado la vista por completo, le pedía a ambas que no mencionaran la cirugía con nadie, no tenía caso, ellos no sabrían que ver un poco de claridad era un éxito y eso, era suficiente.

\- No te preocupes mi amor, ya me estoy acostumbrando a la luz, no usaré lentes.

\- Con o sin ellos, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en el mundo, por favor mi vida, si llegas a ver, no me cambies por otro.

La madre de Albert se tapaba la boca para no reír, que papel tan tonto hacía su hijo, Albert era por mucho muy atractivo, y Candy era muy bonita, pero cobrarle celos de esa manera, era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza, pensaba que tal vez era porque ella era la madre de él. Y para ella no había otro más atractivo, más que su otro hijo y ya estaba casado.

Anthony y Kate se habían quedado en la casa de sus padres, pues ella era de Lakewood. Candy por su parte, caminaba una y otra vez, sola, hasta que había llegado el alcalde del pueblo y comentaba que él debía entregarla, que no era necesario que caminara sola, pues le debía mucho a ella, por haber dado clases de piano y cuidar del centro de adultos mayores, donde estuvo por mucho tiempo trabajando.

\- Gracias, es un honor.

\- El honor es mío, hija. Estoy tan orgulloso, además me toco ser padre de dos hombres, nunca tuve una hija a quien llevar al altar.

La melodía del piano, ella la había compuesto para ese día, y la tocaba una orquesta de cinco elementos de cuerda y piano.

Al ir caminado, desde adelante Kate la miraba, meditaba que la boda había sido más bella que la de ella, pero que Candy no podía ver, también que se veía muy atractivo su cuñado y el alcalde era amigo de su padre, ahora era el hombre que entregaba a Candy. Molesta no comentaba nada y dejaba de verla. Anthony estaba con su hermano al frente, a un costado de él, viendo como Candy se veía muy hermosa, pero alguien tropezaba, Candy estaba asustada, nerviosa y algo no estaba muy bien, pero la melodía era la indicada, ella tenía que serenarse, todo estaba bien, solo que en silencio guardaba lo emocionada que estaba y que por muy nublado que veía, ahora había imágenes, y al final una sonrisa la esperaba,

Albert tenía una mirada hermosa y aunque no lo veía por completo, el centro era él, y aun como milagro, lo estaba viendo realmente. Al llegar, ella le sonreía y el feliz por como siempre coincidían sus miradas, le besaba sus manos, y ella emocionada, deseaba llorar, pero Rosemary le había advertido que no lo hiciera, que el maquillaje se le derramaría y la haría ver moralmente enferma.

\- ¡Te Amo, Albert!

\- Y yo a ti, mi vida. El sacerdote sonriente, comenzaba la misa, pero Candy ya no le importaba ver a nadie, no quitaba su rostro de él. Sabiendo que no veía, nadie decía nada, pero ella aprovechaba todo momento para verlo detalladamente, su frente amplia, su hermoso cabello rubio, su traje y el corbatín, esa mirada brillante y esa dulce sonrisa, que no quitaba en el altar, por el contrario, se la pasaba nervioso, mirándola a cada instante, al sentir que ella no giraba al frente sino solo estaba mirándolo a él.

* * *

 _ **Y a continuar escribiendo, deseando sea de su agrado,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	9. Chapter 9

**fic**

 **Una mirada**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

La boda finalizaba, con la frase más bella, "Los declaro marido y mujer" a lo que él la tomaba en sus brazos y la besaba muy feliz, no sabía a que se debía, pero su mirada se había nublado de nuevo, dejándola otra vez en blanco. Quería contarle a alguien, pero no lo hacía, para que ilusionar y desilusionarse de nuevo, no lo entendería, tal vez Dios en su infinita misericordia, le había dado la oportunidad de conocer a su esposo en el altar. A tal grado que deseaba volver a regresarse y que pudiera ver si ahí se aclaraba de nuevo su vista.

\- Se te borro la sonrisa, preciosa, acaso, ya se termino el amor. Solo esperabas a que te dijera si acepto y luego me tratarías mal. Bromeaba su marido, si su marido, se repetía en su mente, al haberlo visto tan atractivo, como podía trataba de repsonder,

\- ¡Perdóname! Es que… ¡Estoy tan feliz! No sabes cuánto imagino que te veo y… tu sonrisa, tu mirada, todo tu, eres muy, muy guapo mi amor.

\- Dicen que el corazón también tiene ojos, me alegro tanto gustarte, Candy.

\- ¿Y yo te gusto?

\- Demasiado, lo sabes, lo sabes porque… deseo tenerte en mis brazos y… El estaba susurrándole al cuello y las emociones que le provocaban, la hizo sorprenderse de inmediato,

\- ¡Albert!

\- Ya sabes cuánto me gustas, ¡eh! Besaba su nariz, y luego sus labios de forma repentina y sorpresiva, ella respondía cuando por fin le daba oportunidad,

\- Si… Lo sé y es un poquito menos de lo que me gustas tú. Ella le acariciaba y jalaba del corbatín que había visto hacía unos minutos

\- ¡Mi vida! Por eso te amo tanto, quiero que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo y hare todo lo que esté en mis manos. - Ya lo hiciste. Te casaste conmigo y… no puedo ser más feliz.

\- ¡A que si! Veras que todos los días hare que te sientas orgullosa de haberte casado conmigo.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Pero si ya lo estoy, no cabré en ningún lado si subo tanto mi orgullo.

El soltaba una carcajada y ella deseaba verla pero no podía. Solo se veía luz blanca en su mirar y tenía que agradecer haberlo visto. Y que no dejo de hacerlo, lo más que duró. El la abrazaba posesivo, mimándola en todo momento, no había una pareja más enamorada que ellos en todo el lugar, se notaba por como Albert no la dejaba alejarse y en cada instante, le recordaba que ya no podía dejarlo solo, que era su esposo y que debía estar a su lado, que si necesitaba algo, que se lo dijera, ella se apenaba, pero se acurrucaba en su pecho cada que podía, como si ese fuera el mejor lugar en el que podía protegerse.

La boda fue divina, bailaban unidos, música romántica, sus piernas se topaban y se cruzaban, se rozaban como una pareja deseando estar siempre así, por momentos pensaba que vería de nuevo, pero ya no le importaba, ella cerraba sus ojos y se recargaba en él, era tan bello amar y ser amado, desear y ser deseada, pero sobre todo, era tan atractivo su marido, y era suyo.

Ya era tarde y por fin sentía que la elevaba en sus brazos, rumbo a su habitación, ella tenía que confesarle lo que le había pasado, no era justo no confiarle ese momento, cuando ya estaban solos, ella le pidió unos minutos. A lo que el atento, la abrazaba y se disponía a escucharla,

\- Fue tan bello, te vi en el altar, cuando llegue a ti, estabas sonriendo, era como… que solo pudiera ver el centro del recuadro que admiraba, traías tu esmoquin, y el corbatín plateado, con el chaleco con unos pequeños rombos tejidos en negro y plata, los colores los recuerdo de niña, pero verlos de nuevo, fue… algo que Dios me dio para saber con quién me casaba.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Albert, no te veo ahora, pero fue muy bonito poder verte en ese momento, duro mucho para mí.

\- Por eso, ¿no girabas tu rostro al frente?

Ella asentía, suaves lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, a lo que él la tomaba y la colocaba encima de su regazo,

\- No llores, eso es una muy buena noticia, ¿es la primera vez que pasas esto? Ella asentía, y el tomaba su rostro y lo besaba - ¿Me viste? Volvía asentir y agregaba,

\- Y eres muy atractivo. Nadie te quitará lo hermoso que eres para mi, mi amor.

\- ¡Oh Candy! ¡Mi vida! Yo… ¡Te amo tanto!

\- Y yo a ti.

\- Sabes, Anthony estaba a un lado mío.

\- Solo te vi a ti, estabas al centro, entre… nubes. Me besaste las manos, yo… te dije que te amaba y escuchaba tu voz,

\- Más te vale, que me escuches y sepas quien soy, no quiero que me cambies.

\- ¡Albert!

La pasión los inundaba, emocionado por lo que le había confiado, la amaba con tal intensidad, sobre todo porque ella lo había visto y lo deseaba, la deseaba tal y como era, tan bella y perfecta ante él.

Por la mañana, salieron de madrugada, su viaje de bodas estarían lejos por unas semanas, temía no estar mencionado esto al médico, sin embargo no podía cambiara las cosas, solo lo consultaban vía telefónica, donde el especialista festejaba la noticia y aseguraba que el próximo lapso será cada vez mayor, mientras se acomoda su visibilidad.

\- Gracias doctor, estaremos visitándolo a nuestro regreso

\- Que no tome mucho sol.

\- No. Nuestro viaje es romántico, no es en la playa, es… para nosotros.

\- Bien hecho. Los veré a su regreso.

La luna de miel, ya no tuvo lapsos de visibilidad, pero si muchos de pasión, de amor desenfrenado, de comunicación, cenas románticas, bailes a solas, conversaciones que ambos deseaban contarse e intimidad en todo momento.

\- ¿Quieres comprar algunas cosas?

\- Me gustaría llevarle algún obsequio a tu mami.

\- Bien, lo haremos. Vamos. Un mareo y se sujetaba de él, este la tomaba y abrazaba estrechándola - ¿Qué sucede, mi vida?

\- No lo sé, solo me sentía perdida.

\- ¿perdida?

\- Si, como que no sabía donde pisar.

\- Te mareaste, Candy.

\- Lo siento.

\- No es de sentirlo, mi amor, me preocupas, lo bueno es que ya estamos por regresar, quiero que te vea el médico, no quiero que nada malo te suceda.

\- A tu lado me siento muy protegida.

\- Me alegro, mamá estará con nosotros, así cuando salga, ella te hará compañía.

\- Quien iba a imaginar, que llegue para ser compañía de ella y terminaría siendo lo inverso.

\- Ahora eres su hija. Y yo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- ¡Mi amor!

Albert lucía preocupado, tenía temor de la operación y de ese mareo, al verla palidecer. Esa noche, la cuidaba y consentía sin tomarla, la dejaba descansar y posesivo, la vigilaba casi sin dormir, tenía miedo perderla, un miedo que se apoderaba internamente y que sin querer, su cuerpo se estresaba y eso no pasaba desapercibido para ella.

\- Vamos, mi cielo, debes descansar. Mañana regresamos a casa. Iremos al médico todo estará bien. No me siento enferma, debe ser el acomodo de mi visibilidad, no he tenido e nuevo lapsos y el doctor dijo que cuando sucedieran serian más duraderos.

\- ¡Te amo!

\- También te amo, por eso no quiero que te preocupes, ven a mis brazos, dormiremos juntos, quiero sentir tu respiración y escuchar que descansas.

El regreso, fue el esperado, Rosemary esperaba en la entrada, Candy fue dejada en la banqueta del porche y la luz del sol, la hizo ver de nuevo, antes había sido la obscuridad del templo, hoy la luz, Rosemary estaba al fondo, ella caminaba sola y al llegar comentaba,

\- ¡Por Dios! Estoy viéndola, madre.

\- ¡Candy! - Hijo, Candy está viendo. Albert de inmediato corría dejando al personal se encargar de las cosas. Al llegar sonriendo la observaba y ella asintiendo le tocaba los labios y confirmaba que lo estaba viendo.

\- Es el segundo episodio, mamá, ella vio cuando estábamos casándonos en el altar. Hoy te ve a ti de nuevo, el doctor dice que puede durara más tiempo. Las lagrimas de Rosemary, fueron la emoción de Candy, ambas felices y llorando, haciendo que Albert las amonestara de forma bromista. La comida no había caído también, Candy pensaba por el viaje, pero Rosemary confirmaba que podía estar embarazada, a lo que ambos no habían pensado en ello.

Candy por su parte, lo tomaba como bien, hasta que temía perder ver y eso ya no le era tan gratificante, pero la visibilidad duraba aun, por parte de la noche y fueron horas sin perder detalles que Albert pudo gozar al no estar todavía en el trabajo.

El día siguiente, la costumbre, el camino y el mirando preguntaba si veía ella asentía, sin embargo, se perdía. Eran mareos que aun no conocía y eso, Albert si lo detectaba al momento de correr a ella cuando su cuerpo se desbalanceaba.

En el médico, todo bien con sus lapsos de visibilidad, posiblemente ya no regresaría nunca a perder su vista, también el ginecólogo, confirmaba dos meses de embarazo y los vitamínicos a tomar. La felicidad no es completa, es ese día a día que vives y que sabes que has aprendido algo que te da la razón para continuar con vida.

Volver a ver, fue inesperado, sorpresivo, estar esperando un hijo, querer irse por parte de su suegra, triste para Candy. El caso es que, no lo aceptaba y no se sabía si psicológicamente se afectaba, pero nublaba su vista al angustiarse.

\- Vamos hija, no es justo. Pero, te diré algo que no debo, quiero quedarme y no quiero regresar a estar sola en casa, pero no quiero ser una carga para ti y para mi hijo.

\- No lo ha sido, ni lo será, creo que debemos estar juntas, realmente no le miento cuando siento esta neblina al angustiarme, al pensar que se irá.

\- No lo haré, te agradezco mucho que quieras y desees con esa honestidad tan tuya, que me quede con ustedes,

\- Creo que es egoísta de mi parte, pero… la necesito mucho.

\- Y yo a ustedes. De verdad Candy.

* * *

 _ **Y a continuar escribiendo, deseando sea de su agrado,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	10. Chapter 10

**fic**

 **Una mirada**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Los meses pasaban, aprendiendo a tejer, no era lo óptimo para ella, lo mejor era que Rosemary tejía y ella tocaba el piano. No es que quisiera menos a su bebe, pero había que sentir, que tocar el piano, hacía que su vientre fuera un baile emocional. Si se movía, si se tranquilizaba, qué más daba, su bebe crecía y ella… lo vería.

Llegar a casa y encontrarlas tranquilas, era la paz emocional que después de una tarde de trabajo intenso, lo hacía pensar que todo valía la pena. Ella cerraba sus ojos y tocaba como nadie lo hacía, podía estimularla para que participara en un concierto, pero Candy había asegurado que su concierto era privado y su bebe era quien más lo disfrutaba. Al finalizar el aplaudía y ella corría a su brazos emocionada,

\- No corras, mi vida. Mira que ese bultito esta cada vez más grande.

\- Si, y le gusta nuestra música.

\- Mamá, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Al verte, me siento feliz, ya solo deseo ver tu rostro ante tu hijo, me gustaría pensar que, si estarás en el parto.

\- Por supuesto. Estaré ahí.

\- Tu padre siempre dijo lo mismo, pero…

\- Pero un día me confesó, que tenía miedo verte sufriendo por su culpa

\- ¡Hijo!

\- Me lo dijo, y lo comprendí. Pensar que embarace a mí esposa, aun sin ver por completo los resultados de su cirugía, me angustio mucho. Candy intervenía,

\- Nos embarazamos, también participe en ello, mi vida.

\- ¡Eres mi responsabilidad, mi amor!

\- ¡Y tú la mía! Por eso mamá me está enseñando a hacer otras comidas y cenas. Soy una alumna proactiva, hoy casi estuve en todos los platillos.

\- Candy, tu vientre está muy grande, no deberías estar cocinando, mi vida.

\- Es el pretexto para decirme desde antes que no te gustará, ¿Aun no has probado?

Rosemary negaba y reía, eran una pareja muy linda, no discutían a cada instante y realmente parecían estar de luna de miel todo el tiempo, no solo por su hijo, sino por su nuera, era tan diferente al matrimonio de Anthony. Por eso no se sentía mal continuar ahí, al menos era mucho mejor que estar en Lakewood, sola.

La madrugada, y los sonidos, eran de agitación, aun faltaba un par de meses, pero esa opresión y sentir que el bebe estaba dando golpes a sus partes internas, era algo que no podía creer, solo se sentía mal, como un presentimiento, tal vez una premonición, pero el temor lo compartía con él y ambos se levantaban para ir al hospital,

\- Mamá tengo que llevar a Candy

\- Voy con ustedes.

\- No quiero que te canses.

-Prefiero estar cerca, hijo.

\- Bien, vamos. No manejare, le pedí al chofer que…

\- Si, es mejor, ella te necesita.

\- Estoy muy nervioso, no quiero… que les pase nada, Candy se pone muy pálida y…

\- Tranquilo, vamos

Candy se notaba agitada, respiraba y se contenía, las contracciones se mostraban y eran tales, que Rosemary recordaba la suyas. Tres horas y todo continuaba bien, falsa alarma. Su hijo por fin respiraba, simplemente el bebe estaba volteado y tuvieron que hacer maniobras, estaba empujando hacia el lado contrario a sus apenas siete meses.

\- Creo que nacerá para navidad, madre.

\- Si, eso si llega a término. Yo lo veo muy grande.

\- No se ha dejado ver si es niño o niña, pero lo más importante es que por fin se ha acomodado. Candy en su miedo cerraba los ojos para serenarse, en la obscuridad obtenía la calma que le brindaba la soledad de su espacio, relajada y a la vez apenada, se quedaba dormida pidiendo disculpas a Albert por haberlo angustiado.

\- Estaba mal acomodado, todo fue bueno para los dos, nos está sirviendo para… cuando este en la cuna…

\- ¿En la cuna?

\- Imagina que en vez de tomar su rostro y darle la mamila, es a los pies a quien le hago cosquillas

\- ¡No juegues, Albert!

\- Quiero que estés tranquila, estuvo bien estar en el médico, el bebe se encuentra sano, descartamos todo y… sigues viendo bien.

\- Si, pero… y si…

\- Nada a dormir. Ven a mis brazos, aquí los cuido a los dos.

El mes se fue muy pronto, la calma era saber que ahora si estaba acomodado su bebe y que estaba tranquilo. La llegada de Anthony y Kate, la ponían nerviosa, sería una sorpresa decirles que ella ahora veía, pero ese regalo se lo dejarían a Candy. Y que fuera ella quien les diera la sorpresa, era lo que Albert le sugería a su madre.

\- Si, quiero que mi esposa sorprenda a su concuña. Fueron amigas, ahora que la vea y sepa que recuperó la vista. Candy escuchaba como emocionado y orgulloso reflexionaba su marido y su suegra solo asentía, envolviendo regalos que pondría bajo el pino. Candy agregaba,

\- Y si me dan nervios, y… se me nubla la vista.

\- No pasará, además cuando estén ellos aquí, posiblemente nace nuestro bebe. Y ahora tendrá un primito o una primita, para que juegue mi sobrino.

\- Bien. Me da gusto que vuelvan, desde la boda no han venido ni una sola ocasión y… casi no hablan.

\- He hablado con Anthony, su matrimonio está cruzando problemas, trata de salvar su relación, lo mejor es no entrometerse y que ellos solos tomen esa decisión.

\- Si, hay que apoyarlos y… que sepan que su hijo los necesita unidos. Albert negaba, Kate no amaba a su hermano y estaba haciendo niñerías y celos hasta a los proveedores y clientes de sus negocios. Esa inseguridad y falta de amor, estaba reflejándose en su hijo, notoriamente el pequeño hacía berrinches por llamar la atención y no estaba siendo cuidado como debería, pero eran sus padres y su responsabilidad.

La llegada de ellos, ponía nerviosa a Candy, el pequeño que solía ser muy tranquilo ahora estaba en constante llanto, Anthony lucía ojeroso y cuidaba del pequeño que al parecer no dormía bien por la noche. Su suegra notaba que tenía volteado el horario y en el día estaba más dormido. Candy observaba todo, pero las discusiones pequeñas y la molestia evidente de la pareja, hacia que no les diera la noticia de que ella los estaba observando. Solo Anthony giro a verla y acariciando su vientre la saludaba y comentaba que se veía preciosa y feliz. A lo que Kate, tomaba celos y maneras de niña, que ella asombrada observaba al recibir un empujón por estar molesta. Albert no estaba aun ahí, pero Rosemary si, notaba como estaba muy cambiada Kate.

\- Siempre has querido a Candy, Anthony. Ahora aun panzona, la ves hermosa, cuando estaba esperando a nuestro hijo, casi ni me tocabas.

\- Kate, por favor, Candy es mi cuñada y es como una hermana. Tranquilízate.

\- Es que no se los has dicho a tu hermano, debiste decirle que anduviste conmigo porque yo si veía, y ella no te veía ni le gustabas, eras feo y grosero, nada de ti le agradaba a Candy, lo entiendes, nunca le has gustado.

\- ¡Kate! Anthony era nuestro amigo, no puedes hablare así. Ahora es tu esposo.

\- Cállate Candy, no sabes lo coqueto y mujeriego que es, siempre está pensando en otras mujeres, nunca en mi, es más en ocasiones se equivocaba y en vez de mencionarme, nombraba tu nombre, cuando éramos novios.

Avergonzada se retiraba y Rosemary, se llevaba al pequeño para que no se durmiera, pero tampoco escuchara las tonterías de su nuera. Estaba insoportable.

Albert llegaba y ahora no era la música del piano lo que lo esperaba, sino una discusión de Kate, diciéndole todo lo que Anthony amaba a Candy.

\- Y se lo dirás, le dirás a tu hermano que nunca pudiste sacar de tu corazón a Candy, que la amaste y que soñabas con ella, que a mí me utilizaste porque ella te rechazo.

\- Eso no es verdad, Candy es mi cuñada, cállate por favor Kate, estás diciendo sandeces y estas lastimando a mi madre, vinimos a pasar la navidad, es horrible que aun creas que yo amo a Candy, ella es una mujer de verdad, una chica que siempre respeta a todos a su alrededor, aun sin ver, mira su comportamiento y mi hermano es el mejor, porque aun con su ceguera, nada le importó el si la amaba y no le vio ningún defecto.

\- ¡Que sucede aquí! Esta es mi casa, te prohíbo terminantemente niñerías aquí, Kate, deja en paz el pasado y no estés buscando problemas entre mi hermano y yo.

Molesta y con un puchero de berrinche, se iba a su habitación, caminado de forma que la ira se notaba en su rostro. Candy que iba bajando la escalera al escuchar la voz de su marido, fue empujada por Kate, por el coraje que tanto sentía, esta pensó que nadie la veía, pero Candy, Anthony y Albert vieron toda la escena y ambos hombres corrieron para que Candy no se golpeara sobre todo en su estado.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Ella que si podía ver, trataba de agarrar el pasamanos del otro lado de la escalera, logrando así no golpearse la espalda y no caer por completo, pero el peso y la posición fue suficiente para romper la fuente y hacer que ambos hombres pensaran lo peor.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Una ambulancia!

Candy avergonzada por el líquido que manchaba su vestido, y viendo que su esposo y su cuñado lucían desencajados y asustados, se preocupaba, pensando lo peor, pero solo se había hecho pipi, o eso creía, porque no tenía dolor.

La ambulancia llegaba, Rosemary se llevaba al niño en el auto con Anthony, dejando a Kate sola en la casa con los sirvientes, sin decirle lo que a su paso había logrado.

Albert se había id junto a ella, y los paramédicos explicaban que el liquido había salido y ahora vendría las contracciones y el nacimiento obligado del bebe.

Vestido y cubierto, Albert estuvo en el parto, ella fue valiente y siguiendo todas las indicaciones, lograba el nacimiento de su primera hijita. Candy ahora era madre por parto natural, así que solo estaría poco tiempo y sería dada de alta, una sola noche, todo estaba completamente bien, el médico explicaba todo el proceso y como su pequeña no había corrido ningún riesgo, sin embargo, con lo explicado, mandaban a servicios social y terapia obligatoria a Kate, pues lo que estaba sucedía es que Kate estaba mal de los nervios.

Candy entraba con su bebe, afuera venían varios médicos para hablar con Kate y hacer una evaluación. Anthony la abrazaba y comentaba lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y ella se negaba, le rogaba a Candy que dijera la verdad, a lo que ella con su pequeña en brazos comentaba,

\- ¿La verdad, Kate?

\- Si Candy, diles que te resbalaste y que estas ciega, que por eso piensan que fui yo, pero lo que pasa es que Anthony nunca me ha querido, me embarace para atraparlo pero el te amaba solo a ti.

\- Kate, la verdad es que tengo meses de no estar ciega, ya puedo ver. También estaba ciega con tu sincera amistad, pero es bueno que sepan que jamás rechace a Anthony, fuiste tú la que me pedía que no lo aceptara porque lo amabas. Conocí a Albert cuando era una niña, me quede dormida en sus brazos, porque le tenía miedo a los truenos. Nos hicimos novios cuando vine con mi Tía a acompañarla para la remodelación de su casa y desde entonces, me di cuenta de que el amor existe aun sin una mirada.

La verdad Kate, te has encaprichado en todo lo que no importa, has descuidado el amor que mi cuñado te ha dado siempre, has olvidado que lo más importante de una mujer es dar vida, cuidarla, conservarla y protegerla, y eso lo sé ahora, cuando mi hijita ha nacido, cuando molesta me has empujado por la escalera y no mides lo que haces, por eso, es muy considerable que vayas al médico, que tomes terapia y que no te acerques jamás a mi bebe, porque te juro, que diré siempre la verdad.

Albert la abrazaba mimoso y Rosemary abrazaba a su hijo y a su nieto, escuchando claramente a Candy, diciendo como la había empujado por la escalera, como Kate había dicho que se embarazó para atrapar a su hijo, solo por quitárselo a Candy. Los enfermeros tomaban a Kate, quien miraba con rabia y a gritos insultaba con todo lo que tenía a Candy. Ella abrazaba y cubría la cabecita de su hijita, a su vez Albert las abrazaba a las dos.

Anthony lloraba recordando cómo Candy jamás fue la soberbia, sino la considerada. Viendo como su madre lo abrazaba, este tomaba a su hijito, y abrazaba ahora a su madre, quien temblaba llorando por lo que estaba pasando.

Uno de los enfermeros inyectaba a Kate, para que se tranquilizara, Anthony cubría a su hijo para que no viera la escena, y se iba con su madre hasta el saloncito cerca del estudio, los dejaba y se iba tras la ambulancia, para ingresar a su esposa, al psiquiátrico para las evaluaciones correspondientes.

Albert ayudaba a Candy, a colocar a su hija en su pequeña cunita dentro de su habitación,

\- No te preocupes mi amor, Anthony no descuidará a Kate, el si es responsable y la protegerá, veras que pronto sale y regresa mejorada.

\- Ojala, por su hijito, por su esposo y porque ellos la necesitan sana.

\- También yo te necesito sana, así que a descansar, esto ha sido demasiado agitado para un solo día.

\- Me siento mejor, tenía miedo perder la vista y… no ver el rostro de mi hijita.

\- No te preocupes mi vida. Aquí estoy para ti, además adelante todo mi trabajo para descansar los días de navidad, y mi hermano pasará una temporada con nosotros, así que, tendrás más manos que nos ayuden aquí.

\- Con tus manos y tus ojos, para mí son suficientes. Ellos que se hagan cargo de sanar las heridas y todas las emociones que llevan cargando desde no sabemos cuándo, sus vidas son sus decisiones, la mía eres tú, mi hija y mi suegra. A quien quiero y aprecio, con todo mi corazón.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Albert, tu mirada me da la confianza de que si dejo de ver, aun nuestra hija te tendrá a ti, para que la ayudes a ver su camino a ser feliz.

\- No pienses en cosas tristes. Ya en un par de días es Navidad, así que, vamos a pasar estos días felices en familia, y mira quien ya va a pedir cartita a santa Claus.

\- Nuestra pequeña. Mira que tranquila esta, ni con todos los gritos de su tía se altero, se parece tanto a ti.

\- Yo estaba alterado, estaba despotricando con todo lo que decía, si me quede en silencio, fue porque no quería que te afectara, además me preocupaba mi hermano y mi madre.

\- Son nuestra familia, Amor. Ellos nos tienen a nosotros, veras que lo ayudaremos y… pronto todo volverá a estar bien.

La Navidad llegó, sonrisas suaves, cenas tranquilas, salidas inesperadas de Anthony para ver los avances de su esposa, quien ahora tendría una terapia por varios meses. El fin de año, y el tiempo corriendo, era la felicidad que pasaba por ahí, para quedarse. Los negocios de Anthony fueron movidos a Chicago, compraba una casa cercana y ahora su madre se iba a vivir con él y su hijo. Con la promesa de venir seguido a la casa de ellos.

Kate con la terapia mejoraba, pero en las reflexiones, salía el odio que ahora tenía por su esposo, al cual le pedía el divorcio. Con el caso de esquizofrenia que tenía, el pequeño se quedaba con su padre, ella volvía a casa de sus padres, y re hacia su vida. Tratando de iniciar de nuevo, de comenzar de cero y se hacía maestra de la escuela en Lakewood, continuaba con terapias mensuales y estas se cambiaron a semestrales, ella se volvió a casar, vio a Anthony y a su hijo como amigos lejanos. Su marido era de Texas, y eso le ayudaba a estar distanciada de los problemas.

En su terapia reflejaba que continuaba odiando a su mejor amiga, esto le daba un aviso especial de restricción a Candy, para que hubiera una distancia entre ellas, ya que después de haberla empujado por la escalera, reflejar en sus resultados que en el fondo la odiaba, fue suficiente para alejarse en todo momento de Chicago.

Albert y Candy tuvieron dos hijos más, Anthony se volvió a casar y rehízo su vida de nuevo, con una mujer muy buena y hermosa como su madre.

\- Candy, la niña tiene fiebre.

\- Si, la lleve al médico, me dijo que podía reaccionar así a la vacuna, hay que vigilarla un poco, mañana amanecerá mejor.

\- Bien. Estaré al pendiente, es fin de semana, descansa, mañana necesitaremos mucha energía para ver a nuestros chicos.

\- Por supuesto, pero tienen juego de beis, asi que te tocara a ti, mejor no te desveles.

\- ¡Mi vida! ¿Qué haría sin ti?

\- Te aseguro que tres hijos, no.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Te amo!

\- Y yo a ti desde la primera vez que nos miramos a los ojos. Ella sonreía, besaba sus parpados y agregaba, tu cercanía me agitaba el corazón, te sentía, te olía y casi podía decir que aunque no te podía ver, esa ocasión, supe que estabas junto a mí.

\- ¡Lo sabía!

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer, por comentar y sobre todo porque cada que leemos tomemos conciencia de nuestras acciones para con quienes nos rodean,**_

 _ **seamos justos, que Dios siempre estará con quienes hagan el bien a los demás.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
